hiltrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ojinjintka (RPG)
Ojinjintka is one of the RPGs that tells the story of what was happening in HILT just a few years prior to the devastating nuclear war that almost destroyed the planet Earth, and humanity as we know it. Background In the midst of the constant warring over Rum Isle, a new continent was discovered. Based on legends that had been passed down by the four ancient visitors, the name America was chosen. It was very quickly occupied by the five large HILT nations - Brewtan, Los Lobos, R.O.M.A.N, Shanducha, and Tsukonia. Brewtan occupied the Northwest; Los Lobos the Northeast; ROMAN the Southeast; Shanducha the Midwest; and Tsukonia the Southwest; with a large tract in the middle still being inhabited by the natives of the continent. Even as an uneasy peace was brokered between the Big 5, the treaty very specifically said nothing about the new American continent, thus allowing bitter war to continue over this newfound land. Characters Joey's Seven: * Ojinjintka (or Joey to her friends) * Darwin Ochoa * Louise Ochoa * Chester Chestnut * Princess Fiametta * Lei'en Claude * Mato * Francisco Chevrolet * Madame Maggie Flumpkis the 14th of Londonberry Raid on Washington D.C. Shortly after a coup in the Los Lobos government, the new party leaders needed a scapegoat for their actions, and they chose Mato, youngest brother of the famed mercenary Ojinjintka. He was arrested without evidence, imprisoned without cause, and scheduled for execution without conviction. Joey immediately called upon the few trustworthy people she had ever met throughout her life and hatched a plot to rescue Mato from execution in the Los Lobos capital, Washington DC. Despite a rousing success, they then learned the entire plan had been a plot hatched by none other than the infamous bounty hunter PG Copper, who had gotten Mato arrested merely as a ruse to draw out Joey so he could ambush her and collect the substantial reward. In the ensuing fray, Chester Chestnut was killed by PG. Joey and her team escaped with the skin of their teeth by stealing a blimp and fleeing to ROMAN territory. They were pursued by PG Copper, where during another conflict Dr Ochoa was killed by a collapsing speakeasy (or so they thought). In vengeance, Joey and her team united in a last ditch effort to kill PG, a plan which succeeded triumphantly. The Train Job Following this triumph, they intended to take a break for a while, but soon a tantalizing offer was made to them. Kyp Chang, legendary mercenary and con man, had been recruited by a railway company to track down noted thief Crazy Eddie. Crazy Eddie had stolen a load of loot from the railway company, and they very much wanted it back. So much that they offered Kyp Chang the biggest payout of his entire career. Recognizing that he could never bring down Crazy Eddie alone, Kyp turned to Joey, a sometimes ally/sometimes enemy depending who was paying. She and her crew joined up with Kyp and very quickly defeated Crazy Eddie by very simply dropping their blimp on him. Upon recovering the treasure Crazy Eddie had stolen from the railway company, they discovered it was in fact artifacts from a missing Native American tribe, thus proving that the railway company had been responsible for the death of the entire village. Plagued with guilty consciences, they turned the treasure over to the Shanduchan government so that the rail company could be handled properly and legally brought to justice. Rescue of Fede While in Detroit to turn over the evidence to the Shanduchan government, Kyp Chang learned that the small child "Fede" who had been following them around was in fact Francisco Chevrolet, heir to the substantial Chevrolet fortune. Seeing an opportunity, he kidnapped Fede and stole Joey's zeppelin The Devastator, though not before Joey and her crew managed to leap aboard it again. Attempting to rescue Fede was considerably difficult, as Kyp had hired over a dozen minions to help him steal and hold the zeppelin. Through teamwork, dedication, and the death of Mato, they managed to rid the ship of all the minions, bringing the fight down to just them versus Kyp. Recognizing the overwhelming odds, Kyp threw Fede back to them and leapt overboard, utilizing his parachute to make a smooth getaway. He remains at large. Now viewed as a terrorist by Los Lobos but praised by the other nations, Joey and her crew were last seen sailing away into the skies in their ship. Legends of their exploits persisted, but as yet none of these have been confirmed by Hiltstorians. Category:RPGs